Pasts, Present and Futures Who Knew They Were So
by UndeCideD94
Summary: Rose, a human with extarordinary powers, on the run rom her past but doesn't show it. is she really fine with all the things in her past or is she hidng something? if so, can the wolf boys of La Push find out what with the help of their enemies, Vampires?
1. Chapter 1

A NEW LIFE!

ROSE P.O.V

Do you remember what the first day at a new school felt like? How you feel as though you have butterflies in your stomach, your nerves attack, anxiety kicks in and above all that the excitement starts to bubble over all at the same time? How do I remember it so well? Well it might have something to do with the fact that that's how I'm feeling right now as I walk into my new school.

I just moved here with my mum and little sister, Lucy. She's only one year younger than me but still, she's still my little sister. My mum lost her job about a month ago and ever since she's been looking for work wherever she can find it. But because she's a doctor it's hard to find work, at least that's what I think since she applied to about 50 different hospitals and GP's before this position came up.

But it's far, too far, from LA where all my friends are. And my dads, well, see my dad died in an accident where he saved everyone but himself from a burning building. He didn't die in the fire but in hospital from too much smoke inhalation. He was a fire-fighter and we're all very proud of him.

In a way our situation is pretty funny considering the fact that our whole family is different than most humans, but if you knew us then you would know that my mum has always believed that we should let fate take over and that my parents preferred to not get too involved with the world of our people. We still go visit some friends and everything, we even attend meetings about our world here and there but we mostly keep to ourselves. We're like the evolved humans. We have certain powers.

But even in our world my family is different because of the powers that I have. I'm stronger than most and the powerful figures in our world would want to control me if they found out so we keep quiet.

Lately we haven't been on many trips but that's just because my mum's very protective since my dad's death.

The thing is she allows us to train and everything, in fact she even teaches us but she doesn't like it for us to actually do the fighting unless attacked. Me and Luce respect her for her decision because we know where she's coming from.

But moving here is different.

I mean she may think that we don't know about the vamps and wolves, but boy is she wrong, very wrong indeed. We've done our research.

We even know why this position came up.

The wolves don't have a doctor on the reservation and prefer not to go to the hospital since it would raise suspicion if the wolves phased then and there. Not to mention that fact that the speed in which they heal and the wounds that they have sustained would cause people to ask questions, but the main reason is that a vampire works there which, in itself should be a good thing for them since he would understand, except for the fact that they are sworn enemies.

Although this position was a good thing for us, it still caused some trouble between me and my mum because once it came up we had a huge fight and I refused to move but I could see the stress on mums face so I finally conceded and so that's how we ended up in Forks a tiny little town a few miles from Seattle. There's a hospital here but mum didn't get a job there, instead she got a job in this place called the Quileute estate or something where they really needed a doctor. Anyway the only thing good about this place is the beach but you can't even go there without freezing your butt off, luckily I don't really mind the cold.

I haven't been out at all since we got here apart from going to the market (if you can call it that) to buy supplies. We got here on Saturday and it's now Monday. So that's three days now, god, the longest I've stayed in is about a day and even that was a challenge.

The bell for class just went and in walked the teacher. He looked like the teacher from hell. I sat down in my seat and got out a pen and a notebook as his evil eyes scanned the room. Then he turned to his register and tutted something that sounded like "...late again". Anyway like I could care, I just wanted the day to be over so that I could get my homework done and end up on the beach.

Just then he looked up spotted me and smiled. I could swear it was evil anyway he called me up and told me to introduce myself, so I did. Then I sat down again and on went the lesson. We were learning about the digestive system I already knew heaps about this since I just learnt about it at my old school. After about another half an hour the bell rang and I could finally leave the lab and make my way over to the gym.

I walked into the gym changed and saw that we were doing tennis which I liked okay, anyway no one was partnered up yet which was weird considering the bell had gone about 10 minutes ago. I took my time changing hoping that everyone would be partnered and I wouldn't have to choose a partner myself in case they said no and I looked like a loser. Which was plausible since everyone here was like, a native and I was an outsider.

It was almost as if they were waiting for someone. If I didn't know any better I would have said that they were waiting for the coach except for the fact that I already saw him standing in the corner looking highly annoyed.

Well, whatever they were waiting for I wasn't going to wait with them, so I made my way over to a boy who looked about my age. From the look on his face you could tell he was a bit impatient and annoyed at something.

He, like everyone else in the gym, was a native. He had a natural tan which came from, I was guessing, his ancestors. His eyes were a dark brown just like his skin and he was very muscular, which was how I realised that this guy was a werewolf.

Well I'm not one to judge so I walked over to him, to allow his first impression and personality to make the judgement for me.

As I walked over I pushed all of the other instincts out of my head and put on what I was hoping would look like a friendly smile rather than the uncomfortable grimace which was threatening to take over my face as I felt some of the other guys' eyes on me (huh, I guess not everyone minds that I'm different).

"Hi" I said to the guy in this over friendly way which was creepy even to me, so I switched back to my normal voice "my name is Rose and I'm new. I don't really have a partner so I was wondering whether you wanna partner up. Or do we have to wait for whatever they're waiting for?" I said in case we all had to wait.

"Nah, we don't have to wait. They're waiting for a mate of mine. I'm Embry Cal, and sure I'll be your partner, it's nice to meet you Rose."

We talked comfortably for a while. I found out that we had the exact same timetable and had all our classes together.

So we walked out and made our way over to the tennis courts. I saw an evil sort of look on his face and I was gonna ask what it was about but was distracted by a supermodel. Oh, alright it was a guy but he looked like a supermodel, so to me he was a supermodel. He had this absolutely gorgeous olive skin that was naturally tanned; He had this awesome muscled body that would make even Hercules look weak. Not to mention the smile and hair. He looked like a supermodel. When he saw us his smile faltered and he kind of groaned (even when he groaned he looked and sounded sexy).

At first I thought it was because of me and was thinking '_JERK! Werewolf JERK!' _(Because of coarse he too was a werewolf just like Embry, who seemed nice enough)in my head until I saw Embry's face, that is, Embry looked plain evil.

Embry smiled at him mischievously and said "I warned you mate. I told you not to be late again and what do you do? You be late. Plus, she's new and needed a partner, so, I said yes. She asked so nicely too." He added as an afterthought as if it would solve everything.

"Um...does anyone wanna tell me what's going on here? What's the big deal there are heaps of girls back there who don't have a partner." I said. "Can't he just partner up with one of them or one of the boys?"

"Rose, Rose, Rose you're new here so you don't really know what this place is like, nor who this guy is. This, my dear Rose, this, is my mate Jacob Black. He's the reason for the traffic jam back there. Yeah, there are heaps of girls back there, but, there's a problem, see all the girls wanna be partnered with him but because he is so picky he doesn't wanna be partnered with them. I was supposed to be his partner but then you asked me and I said yes. Anyway, it will teach him a lesson, I told him not to be late and he just ignored me." After a thoughtful pause he added "although, I guess I can't really blame him for the girls liking him because of his looks or the boys wanting to be friends with him because of the girls. But, he was late after I told him not to be."

Then he turned to the supermodel and said "Jake, this is the transfer student Rose Archer, she's in all of our classes she even dose double gym and doesn't look like a guy."

I glared at Embry for that while he just grinned at me trying to conceal his laughter.

Just as we shook hands and had a laugh about the dilemma that Jacob had to face in the gym a boy who was okay looking came up to us and introduced himself as Paul. I had seen this boy around as well but by the look of him I could tell that he was bad news. My conclusion was confirmed when both of the two boys I was just laughing with, who were no longer laughing but growling like the wolves they were (not that they knew I knew that they were wolves), stepped in front of me and told him to get lost.

He looked at them both with annoyance and said "I wasn't gonna talk to you; I was gonna talk to _her_ so back off." He turned to me took a step, smiled snidely and said "so what the hell are you and your unwelcome family doing here? This is our land, so just go back home and pack your things and leave." As an afterthought he added "in fact you'd be doing everyone a favour by leaving."

I looked the guy straight in the eyes, took a step forward and gave him a plain and simple "no"

At my answer he began to visibly shake. At this the two boys told me to back down and to not make him mad. I looked at them and smirked.

"Is he seriously stupid enough to phase in the middle of school? I mean I thought that he would get mad and react, but shouldn't he be able to control himself since he's like older than you guys as a wolf?" I asked curiously with a hint of humour.

At my question all three boys looked at me like I had grown another head while Paul calmed down due to the shock of my question. "What? You didn't seriously think I didn't know" I said "I mean my mum is the doctor that your dad, Jake, called and offered her the position. We're...ummm...different" I finished and Paul started to shake again.

I rolled my eyes at him "he seriously should take it down a notch or he might just hurt himself." I mused. "Especially if he phases."

"I'm a wolf, don't get hurt." Paul said cockily.

"You really shouldn't have said that you know, now I just have to prove you wrong" as I said this a howl was heard.

"Warned you" I sang.

He looked at me with an exasperated expression look on his face and said "your mum is a doc and she's gonna be treating us, yet her daughter knows nothing about wolves. W-e h-e-a-l" he said extending the words.

"Do you have speech impairment or something, because you know I can get my mum to take a look at it if you want" I soothed him with fake concern in my voice.

At his look of annoyance I laughed at him and said "I know you guys heal and everything but this cut is different in case you haven't realised, it's still bleeding. When I want it to stop it will. It won't kill you _but_ it will cause you pain. It will disappear as soon as you apologize. Oh, and before I forget the longer it takes you to say sorry the stronger the pain. Mwah. I gotta go change the bell will ring soon and I don't wanna be late."

The first bell went as soon as I said this and me, Jake and Embry started towards the gym when Paul called back to me and said sorry. As soon as he said this, the cut on his arm disappeared right before his eyes, taking the pain with it.

I blew him a kiss and walked away with the two boys following me, who were still yet to say or do anything apart from gape.

When we got to the gym I realised that we had double gym today and so we could have just stayed at the courts. But I also realised that I had two partners instead of one.

So, I walked over to the coach and asked whether it was possible to have a group of three. At first he said no but after going over the register a couple of times and me begging he finally said that as we had an odd number of students in the class we could have a group of three.

As I walked back to Jake and Embry I saw my sister Luce walking towards them as well and she had my new cell with her (it had finally arrived, Yay!). She could be sweet when she wanted to be. As I reached the guys, so did she. She gave them the once over and gave me small nod which could only mean that I've done well. I just rolled my eyes and thanked her for my phone and told her to get lost. Being the obedient sister he was she left immediately…after, of course, flirting with them a little. Sadly mum would never allow her to go out with them. How unfortunate...for her.

The arrival of my sister sort of fixed Jacob and Embry up in a way. They were back to normal, except for the frowning.

"Have you guys realised that we have an extra person in our group? I'll go talk to the coach." Jake said. Then he backpedalled and said "we still have to talk about what happened with Paul" at which I groaned, but before he could leave again I said.

"No need" I said "I already did; and thanks to my amazing charm he said yes... you know, after a little begging." Both boys looked at me and laughed.

"C'mon, let's get a good court, here come the rest of them. We'll talk later. Promise." I grumbled to the laughter and promised to the look on their faces which said they weren't done talking about Paul and so we quickly went to one of the nearer and cleaner courts to practise on.

As the group neared us the girl leading them stopped and the rest followed. This action told me all I wanted to know. This girl was one of the 'popular' crowd, which could only mean that she wanted to be Jacobs partner (in both ways) and it looked like she was about to say something.

"YOU must be the new girl. To be honest I don't really see the big deal about her." She told her followers. Then she turned to me and said "see, people told me that you were pretty, from the look of you I guess that they that were pretty blind." She turned to Jacob and batted her eyelashes and asked if he wanted to be partners.

I was guessing that she was trying to be flirtatious and seducing. Her attempts made me start coughing and spluttering as I was trying to hide my laughter at the look on Jacobs face.

"Thanks, but I've already got two partners. We have permission from the coach." He replied, seeing the look on her face.

"I honestly don't see what you see in her. She is a rag wearing, boy stealing, fugally little slut, that isn't going to get anywhere." She said quite angrily, it didn't really bother me. But what she said next made me mad. "I heard that she slept with so many boys in her old school that she has aids now and that's why she had to move. Oh, and I also heard that your dad left you and your mum for cheating on him. Guess we know where you get your slutty attitude from huh, it runs in the family." She laughed, and the rest followed. Jacob stepped in front of me and was going to say something when I interrupted him in my over the top, sweet voice which would cause shivers to run down your spine and nightmares to last you a lifetime.

"Poor, whatever your name is-honestly I don't really care at all-but, you're so delayed. You might wanna get your facts right before you go around accusing people of things. But because I'm such a nice person and have an actual heart, unlike some people, **cough** you **cough**, I'll up date you a bit. I moved here with my mum and sister, Lucy, because my mum got a job here. We moved from LA and no, I didn't sleep with all the boys in my old school, and in case you're wondering, my dad didn't leave us he died three years ago in a fire trying to save people, whom he did save, he made it out alive himself as well, but, died in hospital later on. I don't have aids and just to let you know this isn't what I normally wear, just until we unpack. So shoo, shoo go find you own partner, 'cause they're my partners and I don't like to share with um, well people like _you_."

With that I turned around and walked back to my court leaving them all with their mouths hanging open, embarrassed that they insulted my dead father, whom was considered a hero.

I hadn't really gotten over what she said so, putting my mother's wrath to the back of my mind I tied her shoelaces together with the skill and power that I had and she tripped while walking away embarrassing herself and causing everyone to laugh at her.

By the time we got to the courts and started a game the bell for the end of class rang, (we had spent ages trying to tell our coach that it wasn't me who tied her shoe laces together and he seemed to believe us after a lot of complaining of course). As we headed over to the change rooms I could hear the two boys whispering behind me. I was about to turn around and ask them what they were talking about when I ran head first into the biggest shock of my life yet.

Leah.

Leah Clearwater. One of my oldest friends.

Looks like she's a wolf too. Great! (Insert sarcasm here)


	2. Author's Note

AN: okay so I had this idea about a twilight fanfic and thought I'd get an Idea of what you guys think. I have everything set up and ready to go I even wrote a prologue. So I was just wondering if you all think that I should write it or not. Let me know in a review plz?

Sorry this isn't a chapter, but here's the summary:

**It's been a hundred and fifty years since Edward left Bella in new moon and he is now getting married to a human girl, who looks a lot like Bella. What will she do? **

**Bella is one of the most powerful vampires alive and she has finally healed from Edward's departure. Sure it still hurts but she is better and living her life. She is also princess Volturi and happy. But, what happens when the Cullen's come over for Edward's wedding?**

**Will she be happy for him or hurt that he found someone else? And what secret is she keeping about her human life that she refuses to share with anyone but Rosalie? And how does Rose know her secret? **

**So many questions, not so many answers. Read to find out!**

Let me know what you think!


End file.
